This invention relates to an apparatus for freezing of food products.
There are several types of freezers known for the freezing of food products. For example, using a liquid gas, such as liquid nitrogen, in a bath or as sprays, provides for quick freezing. This method is normally only practiced for small volumes of food products. When freezing larger volumes of food products, cold air is preferred. However, using high velocity jets of air does not either lend itself to freezing of large volumes of food products.